A Silent Beginning
by mysteries432
Summary: Kasumi Sato, the newest honor student in Ouran, wishes to find her role model Haruhi Fujioka. When she does, she also finds the Host Club, and a lot of trouble. Takes place a year after the events of the television show. For those who read this: Please look at the poll on my profile regarding fan manga.
1. A Noisy Beginning

A cherry blossom petal gently floats to the ground. I sigh, and make my way to the rich school, Ouran High School.

My name is Kasumi Sato, and I'm an honors student on scholarship. I'm hoping to see my senpai, Haruhi Fujioka, who went to this school a year ago.

Fujioka used to be a role model of mine. She was so gorgeous, with long, flowing brunette hair, wide chocolate and gold eyes, and a slim figure. Haruhi was also intelligent, and so nonchalant when turning someone down.

I look somewhat similar to her, but my hair is shorter, my eyes smaller and a deep emerald. I turned out two centimeters smaller than her too. My brain is probably at the same level as hers was, but on the rare occasion I turn a boy down, I don't handle it very tactfully. I'm hotheaded, too.

No matter, I managed to get accepted on the same scholarship as her!

My footsteps slow as I reach the grand entrance. Wow, even though I've been to this building a few times, I'll never cease to be amazed.

It's made of an expensive marble, statues spout water into a well shaped pond, and a clock tower shadows the beauty.

I head to the front office to get a map of the giant grounds. Unfortunately, the bell chimes before I can. I guess I'll just have to wing it. I don't want to be late. Can anyone help me?

I spot two twins heading toward the building. Fine, I'll ask them.

I tentatively reach up and touch their shoulders. "Um, can you help me find class 1-A?"

The twins turn. "Sure," One says.

"It's just over there," The other supplies, pointing.

I rapidly nod my head. "Thank you so much!" I turn and sprint toward the building.

One peers toward my retreating figure. "Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru, that's the honor student."

Just barely, I slide into my chair before class begins. Whispers begin around me, probably because I'm a scholarship student.

The rest of the day drags by, peppered with stares and whispers, as if I'm some sort of alien creature. Didn't they have an honors student last year? I don't get what all of this fuss is about.

When the day ends, I head to the library, but to my surprise, it's loud and seems to only be used for socializing. So much for that idea. I check the other three libraries, to no avail.

I guess I'll just have to use an abandoned classroom. The dark hallway most likely leads to one. A tall boy giggling madly and holding a puppet materializes out of the black and moves toward me.

Okay, plan B. I'm not dealing with any puppet boys today. I switch to a brightly lit hallway and find myself facing a sign that reads: _Music Room #3. _

I grasp the ornate handles and pull the large door open with some difficulties.

A gust of rose petals hit me in the face.

"Welcome!"

A variety of pleasant voices say this one word, and all I can think is **what the heck is this**?

There is an elegant yet perky blonde with violet blue eyes, and a boy with glasses behind him, smirking as he pushes the frame up. The twins from earlier lean on each other, their golden eyes and red hair giving them a mischievous look. Next to the blonde is a tall, silent boy with pale skin and dark spiky hair. A small boy with large brown eyes and honey-colored hair sits on his shoulders.

As I stare, mouth gaping like a fish, I hear a creaking sound behind me.

"Sorry I'm late," A familiar voice pants. "Wait… is this a new customer?"

"Oh," The perky blonde intones. "It's the honor student. Like you, Haruhi."

I nearly double over as if I've been punched. Haruhi… Fujioka? Here?

"Listen, you guys, I was looking for somewhere to study. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." I fluster, and revolve to face the door.

The blonde shouts, "Wait!" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

I recoil, eyes flashing. "Keep your hands off of me!"

He continues as if I didn't say anything. "The Host Club is a wonderful place to spend your time. We have all sorts of boy types here for you. Mischievous, natural, stoic, Lolita, cool, and me…"

"Listen, if I had any free time, which I don't, because I came here to **study**, not to fool around with a bunch of boys."

His hand retreats and he ends up in the corner, sulking.

I turn again and no way. Haruhi Fujioka from my middle school is standing right there.

She looks completely different. Her hair is cropped short, and she's wearing the Ouran uniform for boys.

My throat constricts. "Haruhi… is that you? Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

The twins appear behind me. "Like you're one to ask questions. Look at your outfit!"

"A button down shirt and pants? So what?"

"You're a girl, try to reflect it more. Anyway, it's too messy looking." They complain.

Haruhi tries to interject, "Guys…"

"Well, why does it matter to you people anyway? This doesn't concern you!"

The glasses boy walks up to me. "Actually, it does concern us. Haruhi is working as a host here to repay a debt. Therefore, you can't tell anyone that she is a girl. Now, what should we do? Make you the new errand boy, or a host?"

I shrink down at first, but stand up tall when he finishes. I snap, "You can't make me pay anything! I don't owe you guys any money!"

The blond boy is still sulking in the corner, please help me…

The tallest boy leans forward suddenly, and I am hit with a double force.

The twins push me into a vase, and I smash it with my weight.

"Why did you guys do that?!" Haruhi roars. "I know Kasumi! She's nice!"

They shrug innocently. "We were just trying to help you stay secret with a replay of your past."

"I wasn't even going to say anything." My face turns bright scarlet. "Technically, it's your fault because you pushed me!"

I sense a movement behind me. Oh, so now blond boy has emerged from the corner.

"Oh well, now that the accident is over," He sighs. "Might as well introduce you to everyone. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the boy with glasses is Kyoya, the Lolita is Honey-senpai, and he's Mori-senpai. I'm…Tamaki."

Tamaki tries to make me swoon with a glance to the side, but I glare at him.

"What the heck is a Host Club? What do you even do here?" I ask.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses. "It's quite simple really. You entertain the ladies and keep them happy."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"You'll either be a host or an errand boy to pay back your debt."

What? That doesn't even make sense! "Wait a second. I thought that in order to be a host, you have to entertain the ladies. I'm a lady, so how would that work out?"

Hikaru and Kaoru advance with an evil glint in their eyes.

"What are you-aah!" They grab my hands and force me into the dressing room. I hear snips and I realize that they are cutting my hair. "Nooo! Stop!"They make me put on an XS boy's uniform.

They hand me a mirror, and I peer into it. Sheesh, I hadn't known that I look better as a guy than a girl. My eyes were small for a girl's to begin with, and now I look kind of handsome. My emerald eyes peek out from a thin, flushed face, and my black hair is straight and out of my eyes.

"Now," Hikaru begins. I've noticed that Hikaru's voice sounds a little deeper than Kaoru's.

Kaoru continues, "We know that what we've done today was really mean, but it's all for the greater good.

I guess I've cooled down. "If all of the roles are taken, what sort of personality would I take on?"

They looked at each other questioningly. "Well, how about… the passionate one?"

"Okay."

"What?"

"What is it?"

"We thought you would be angry."

"No, I know I can be too passionate sometimes. I'll work on it. Let's show everyone."

I leave the dressing room, and I hear a gasp.

"WOW KASU-CHAN! You're cute!"

Honey-senpai's huge brown eyes crinkle at the corners. I'm not easily moved, but he motivates a feeling to protect.

Mori-senpai's hand falls on my shoulder. I look far up, and he smiles at me. I don't know why, but despite his large size, he seems pretty benevolent.

Haruhi's voice fills the room. "Somehow, I'm feeling a huge sense of déjà vu."

Everyone laughs in some form, and I don't get the joke, but somehow I think that I might actually survive this.


	2. An Assault

"So, Kasumi. Tell me about yourself."

"Um, I like salty food… and I have plans to become a CEO of a security company."

My client blushes. "Oh, Kasumi! You have such big goals."

Now's the time! I swallow hard, and sweat beads on my forehead. "I want to run a security company to keep people safe, including cute girls such as you."

"Kasumi-kun!" She swoons.

This is my first day as a host, and it's working out pretty well. There was some speculation that I was the first honor student that they saw (And I was), but Kyoya-senpai was able to convince them otherwise.

I sink my teeth into a piece of cake, and marvel at the flavors exploding within my mouth. A sip of tea washes it down nicely, and I can't help but wonder how I managed to get here.

"Kasu-chan! Do you like it? We had this cake picked for you!" Honey-senpai shrieks. I stare down at him and smile.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. I really appreciate it!"

Honey grins widely and skips back to his table, where Mori-senpai and his fans are waiting.

My client has recovered. "Kasumi? What kind of family do you have?"

Oh… I turn to her, sweating a little. "I live with my grandfather, because my parents died from a burglar when I was young. So far, my grandpa has done a great job of raising me, but I wish I could've gotten to know them."

"Oh, Kasumi. That's why you want to protect people." She wails sadly.

I sigh. "Yeah, but it's a shame I am so short. I know limited self-defense, though."

My client leaves, and I don't have any left, thankfully. Earlier today, I had a torrent of curious clients, waiting to hear my tortured life story.

Everyone is finishing up with their clients, and I wander around to see their techniques. Haruhi isn't here today; I heard she has a cold.

"Kaoru! Why is your finger cut?"

"I cut it on a teacup! It hurts, Hikaru!"

Hikaru tenderly stuffs the finger in his mouth and sucks on it. All the while, I'm thinking: _Don't throw up!_

"You've got to be more careful, Kaoru."

"**Hikaru…**"

I snort in disgust and move on to Tamaki-senpai.

"Tamaki-sama… what is your favorite fruit?" A trembling voice asks.

He purrs, his violet eyes glinting, "Only the one whose scent clings to your skin."

"Tamaki-sama!" She blushes, and lays her head upon his shoulder.

Again, I turn away and move to the next host. Kyoya.

Apparently, he isn't much of a host. He just endlessly markets products and tickets for the host club.

He's in the middle of his persuasion technique, and all of his clients are transfixed.

"You see, the fleeting beauty of us host club members will not last forever. Therefore, you should purchase our photo books. We've got a new one of Kasumi coming out soon." Kyoya-senpai grins and holds up a sign up sheet.

"I'll buy for all of the hosts!"

"I've already got all of them. Kasumi, please!"

When the fan girls have drifted away in their herd, I ask, "How did you get pictures of me so fast, Kyoya-senpai?"

The grin doesn't disappear from his face. "They aren't all taken here, you know. I have my sources."

DEMON LORD! How far will they all go to disturb my privacy…?

Blood boiling, I find myself on hands and knees on the floor. I must have tripped.

Someone pulls me up and steadies me. I look up into his face and it's Mori-senpai. I dust myself off.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai." I smile widely, and I could swear that there is a bit of blush on his cheeks, but he's too tall and I can't see.

Tamaki says that I can go home, and I leave. As I walk home, I muse on my current situation.

_Okay, how much longer will I have to work here? Two years? More? God, I don't think that I could even handle today. I hope no one finds me attractive. I'm not, but who knows what goes on inside the brains of the girls at this school. If they even have brains._

I fight back a giggle as I watch a squirrel scurry up a tree and dart between the branches.

_Even so, I thought that Tamaki was the 'passionate' one, and I am not remotely like him. It's only a matter of time before the girls get sick of me. Plus, there are already two tiny hosts, and I thought that girls liked tall men. Thank goodness I look differently from everyone else._

I reach my apartment. It's a considerable size, because my grandfather can afford two bedrooms and a kitchen. We don't have an actual living room, so we sleep on futons.

I unlock the door and step onto the cool white tile. Suddenly, my grandfather totters out of a shadow and sternly demands, "Tell me where **you **were, young lady."

My face turns bright red as I think about how to explain it. "Um, I joined a club… a host club… where you learn how to host people."

Grandpa shrugs, taking it easier than I thought. "Okay, hope it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork. Come on, dinner's ready."

We quietly chew natto and rice. I try to make conversation, but my grandfather isn't what you'd call talkative, so most is spent in silence.

I push off of the floor and head to my side of the bedroom. I close the light green divider. The heavy textbooks are lifted off of the ground, and I spend the next few hours studying the Pythagorean Theorem.

When I get into bed, I realize that being a host may not be as bad as I thought; however, I don't have much of a future in it like the others.

_Oh well,_ I internally sigh as I drift off into unconsciousness.

I wake up late, and run to school, the sun shining down much harder than usual. Lessons are dreary, due to the hot temperature. I am extremely tempted to just stare out of the window.

When I arrive at the host club, the atmosphere seems different. No one is in the room, and I settle down into a chair to wait.

I hear a shrieking noise, and a red-haired girl step out of the shadows and throws something at me. I barely dodge it, toes scuffing the floor, and I stare at the weapon. A rock…

Another rock is thrown: I hear it whistling. I crouch down, and wait until the sounds have stopped. Slowly, I straighten up, turn around, and a stone hits the back of my head.

"Kasumi? Are you okay?" I hear the sounds, and I'm awake, but I can't open my eyes yet. A gloved hand opens my eyelids for me, and shines a piercing light into my pupil.

"She'll be okay, but Kasumi has a slight concussion." I hear footsteps, and a face bends into my vision.

Tamaki's. "Are you okay, Kasumi? I thought we'd lost you!"

I push him away weakly and gingerly sit up, minding the back of my head. My head is swimming with questions, and I'm so confused, the room seems to be spinning.

"What exactly… Happened in there?"

Kyoya-senpai replies, "We had a disgruntled guest last year; I'm sure Haruhi knows who. She got angry, thought you were Haruhi, and attacked you."

Honey-senpai's voice shoots in, and it really hurts my ears. "Yeah! And Takashi here carried you back!"

My breath catches. "Really?"

Mori-senpai nods his head. "Hm."

The twins push everyone aside and begin to poke my cheeks.

"Hey, stop that!"

Kaoru throws his hands in the air. "Well, we just-"

"Wanted to see if you were okay!" Hikaru finishes.

"Fine, fine. Can I at least go home? Where is Haruhi, anyway?"

Tamaki says, "Haruhi's sick! My poor little Haruhi! I hope she's okay!"

The way he talks about her, it's like he's in love with her. He calls her **my** Haruhi.

I close the door of my apartment, exhausted. I came home early, so my grandfather isn't here.

Honestly, those people!

Mori-senpai carried me out, huh? I wonder if I was heavy.

My heart begins to beat faster, as if I've run a marathon. My cheeks flush red. What is happening to me?

My thoughts grow disjointed, and I decide to just take a nap. Sighing, I pull the futon into position and settle down.

The way I handled the attack today, maybe I'm just not meant to work in security. Then again, I'd just be a CEO, its not like I'd put my life on the line. Still, the way I just turned around and exposed myself. I'm just getting more vulnerable.

I wonder how Mori-senpai feels right now…

I see his face as I fall asleep once again.


	3. The Party

I arrive at Music Room #3, anxious and out of breath. I'm late for host club!

It's a week after my concussion and I've felt better. So I was going to start again today.

A note on the door reads: _Host club will be closed today! See you tomorrow!_

I tilt my head to the side, and apprehensively grasp the door handle. To my surprise, it's unlocked. When I open it, although we don't have clients, a swirl of rose petals hit me straight in the face.

"There you are, Kasumi!" The twins shout. "We've been waiting for you!"

I duck my head and plop into a chair. "Sorry. So, what's the meeting today for?"

Kyoya-senpai pushes up his glasses. "We're…"

Tamaki-senpai pushes in. "We're having a party next week, and you have to come!"

A party? I glance across the table at Haruhi, who shrugs.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. You'll get used to it, we have a lot of parties here at host club." She begins to sulk. "Yet, somehow I've never had ootoro…"

"We'll get you some this time. Now can we begin the meeting?" Kyoya-senpai growls.

Tamaki-senpai says, "Of course, Kyoya! Now, the first question is what will be the **theme**? Casual? Formal? Should it be specific?"

"Formal, of course," Hikaru snorts.

Kaoru continues, "That way, costumes will be easier to work with!" He stares evilly at Haruhi and I. A drop of sweat rolls down my cheek. What are those two planning?

"Okay, well let's plan the food then!"

One dull hour later, I shuffle back to my apartment and have a subdued dinner. Honestly, those twins. You hardly know what they're up to.

I flash back to the meeting. I wonder what Mori-senpai's up to… Oh well.

Speaking of Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, I thought they were seniors last year, so why are they still in high school? Better not to question it.

The following week was full of preparations, measurements, and samples.

The group ordered a tray of ootoro for Haruhi, but then the waiter spilled it, and Kyoya was too cheap to buy any more. Don't cry over spilled tuna, Haruhi!

They told me that I had to learn how to dance, and I used Honey-senpai as the woman. (Although he is a bit too short, I wouldn't want to practice with another woman) Mori-senpai stayed on the sidelines, closely watching to make sure Honey was okay. He can be a bit overprotective.

On the day of the party, guests come in to host club.

"Kasumi, what are you wearing to the party?"

"Oh, you'll have to come and see!" I grin, pointing a finger at them as they swoon, fantasizing on the possibilities. Honestly, I am still uncomfortable flirting with them. It's forced and awkward; for me, at least.

"Hikaru, will you dance with girls at the party?"

"Of course, Kaoru, I have to!" Hikaru snaps.

Kaoru pauses. "But Hikaru, I want you to myself. What if those girls steal you away?"

Hikaru softens, pulling Kaoru onto him. "Kaoru, no girl could ever replace you."

"Oh, Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

Across the room, girls are fawning over Tamaki-senpai.

"Oh, Tamaki, I cannot wait to see you tonight. If only my beauty could match yours," A plain girl sighs.

He pushes up her chin. "If only, madam, for your beauty is mine multiplied a hundredfold." Ick.

"Fuko-chan! You want some cake?" A frosting covered Honey-senpai asked a blushing client.

Fuko declines, "Oh no Honey, that cake is all yours. Right, Mori-senpai?"

"Mm."

Why is he so silent all the time? It would be creepy, but combined with his amazing height and the fact that Nekozawa is roaming around the place, it isn't. It seems kind of…

What am I doing? I turn to my client with a smile. "I'm sorry; I'm just lost in my thoughts. It's incredible to be here!"

The girl forgives me. "Oh Kasumi-kun, it's all right."

"So, this is your first time at host club, isn't it?" I ask.

She awkwardly giggles. "Yes, Kasumi. My name's Asuko Nakamura. I'm in your grade…"

"Ah. Well, tell me more about yourself."

"I like…"

Tamaki-senpai's voice crackles onto the loudspeaker. "Hello, guests! The party will be starting in thirty minutes, so if you could be so kind as to leave until then, that would be great."

The girls all mumble excitedly about the party, leaving in droves. Asuko gives me a shy wave and then leaves.

Kyoya-senpai pushes up his glasses. "Now that the clients have left, Kasumi, can you go to the west wing and meet the caterer?"

"Okay…" I sigh.

I trudge down the hall, looking out of the large windows, when suddenly, someone grabs me and pulls me into another room.

I collapse on the floor, so surprised that my heart seems to have stopped. While I recover and remember how to breathe, Hikaru and Kaoru step out of the shadows.

"You guys!" I reprimand. "You scared me to death!"

They stare at each other sullenly, shrugging their shoulders. "It would have been more fun if you screamed, just saying."

I shakily stand up. I ask, "Is it time to change?"

They nod their heads and push me into a dressing room with a bag of clothes.

I put on the dress and long black wig and step outside of the curtain.

"You guys," I hesitantly say. "Are you sure the girls will be into this?"

"Of course, Kasumi, you look beautiful. Besides, some girls are into cross-dressing." They snicker.

I walk across the room and look into the mirror. I may look cute to them, but I'm horrified. The dress has alternating layers of blue and white lace that stop at the waist. An obi sash with the colors blue and white is drawn tight across my waist. Below the obi sash, white silk falls to my knees, where the dress ends. In my opinion, they used me as a doll. The long black wig falls past my shoulders and itches my scalp.

My green eyes look wider than I've even seen. It's actually kind of creepy.

Hikaru breaks the silence. "Say, Kasumi, if you wanted to tell someone something important, what would you do? And it's personal?"

"Um… I would take them aside in secret I guess… why?"I reply, putting my finger on my chin.

"Nothing!" Hikaru blushes. Kaoru looks at him with a strange look on his face.

I reach the doors that open into the dance hall and begin to open one. Haruhi arrives next to me and pushes the other door.

I look straight at her as the girls inside begin to gasp. Haruhi is dressed identically to me, down to the hairstyle. And the worst part is, she wears it better.

"Kasumi, Haruhi! You guys look great! Who did this?"

I bite my lip. "The twins."

"Guests! The party is beginning, and the best dancer will be named queen of the ball and earn a day with the hosts." Tamaki shouts.

A band begins to play softly, and the hosts pair up. I end up with Asuko, and she awkwardly titters about my outfit.

We are exchanged after every song, and at one point I find myself in the arms of Kyoya-senpai. I pull at my lace collar, sweat, and waltz until the song is finally over. Honestly, that guy freaks me out.

During the last dance, I dance with Kaoru, because he seems to be the nicer of the twins. "Kaoru," I say as we revolve. "Does Hikaru like Haruhi or something? Because it seems like he really loves her, and he's always all awkward when we talk about her."

He smiles, closing his eyes. "I think so. I've loved her too, since last winter. I want Hikaru to confess first, so he can be happy."

Hmm… speaking of last winter… and spring… grade advancement!?

"Sorry for butting in. I just wanted to know," I say. "Also, you guys and Haruhi are in my grade, when you're supposed to be in second year? And Mori and Honey should be in college."

He waves his hand in the air, nearly dropping me. "Sorry. We don't really advance grades for some reason. Don't ask."

"Okay."

When the party is over, I sneak out and make my way to the changing room. I wonder what was going on earlier today, with Hikaru's question, and Kaoru's answer to mine. Has that much gone on without me? I feel like I've disrupted the usual host club way of life.

I hear voices coming from the dressing room. I stick my head into the room and see Hikaru and Haruhi talking to each other. My head pulls back so that only one eye is showing.

Hikaru speaks. "Haruhi, the truth is… I love you. And I want you to go out with me."

Haruhi begins to open her mouth.

"Not like going outside, it's like boyfriend and girlfriend, or an anime. Just tell me if you feel the same way." He says.

Haruhi turns to face the wall and seems to be debating with herself. I pull all of the way back, so that I'm unseen. I wonder if anyone would ever confess to me. I doubt it. I don't have a very lovable personality. Guys tend to like more timid, cute girls.

"Hikaru."

I whip my head around so that I can see them again.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I cannot go out with you." Haruhi sniffs, and then runs out of the room. Her tears luckily blocked her from seeing me.

I leave with a heavy heart.

In my area at home, I sit and watch the moon. I lift my hand and watch the light make my olive skin appear pale. I sigh.

Hikaru has confessed, so what about Kaoru?


	4. Shika the Shy (Part 1)

The pale pink doors open, and tiny footsteps echo through the room. A small girl steps in shyly, blushing. We all turn and look at her.

Her hair is long, straight, and honey blond. The girl's glittering eyes are a deep cobalt blue. Her skin is a fine porcelain tone, and by looking at her, it's obvious that she isn't Japanese.

Her name is Shika Tanaka; a first year in class 1-C. Shika walks over to my table and sits.

"I believe I had an appointment with you, Kasumi. Everyone says you're quite talented at hosting." Shika says.

I laugh. "Well, thank you." Honestly, I don't think I'm that great. "I know your name, but frankly, I'd like to know a bit more about you." I pick up the kettle and pour us both teas.

"I was born February 16, 1997," Shika announces, as if that was what I wanted to hear.

I glance at her alluringly from the side. It's sad to say, but I've learned most of my tricks from Tamaki-senpai. What have I become?

On with the interview, I remind myself. "Any hobbies? Other than visiting clubs such as this, you know."

Shika giggles at that, and it wasn't even funny. "I like to draw; mainly landscapes. Wanna see?"

Finally, she warms up. I nod.

Shika opens her bag and fishes around for a while. She pulls out a colorful picture and gently lays it in front of me.

I gasp. She has drawn a forest, with shadows around the edges. In the middle is a ray of light. It looks realistic. If I saw that in an art fair, I wouldn't care if it's 100,000 yen, I would buy it.

"Shika. That looks amazing…" I breathe.

"You think so? I've got a few at home."

Art like that could win first place at a national competition. I ask, "Have you entered an art show before?"

Shika hesitates, and she looks crestfallen. I want to take it back for some reason. "…No…"

"Why not? You could win first prize!" Shika looks so tiny and shy. Weirdly enough, she sets off my maternal instinct.

"My parents aren't home very often. I can't do it unless they encourage me, cheer me on." She smiles. "Everything's more fun with a family."

_Everything's more fun with a family, huh? It'd be nice for me to have a proper family._

All the clients have left, and we're clearing up. Hikaru and Kaoru excitedly chat with each other about a horror movie out in theaters. I peer into Hikaru's face. He looks better now, although his eyes look slightly red.

Honey grins at Mori-senpai, his face smeared with cake. Mori, smiling, wipes his face tenderly. I feel a strange twinge in my chest, my face burns, and I look away. What are these feelings I'm experiencing? Could it be-?

"Haruhi! Why is it that you refuse to wear these dresses?" Tamaki-senpai points at an angry Haruhi with a shocked face. "You make daddy so upset!"

"For the last time, Sempai, you're not my dad!"

I grin, in spite of myself, and turn back to the dishes.

At least Haruhi has someone who thinks she's cute. No one's really noticed me before. My face isn't quite cute enough as a girl to take notice, and my shoulders and chest are so small and childlike. I've always felt like I'm under her shadow, even if I'm several inches taller than her now.

I should quit being so selfish. What about poor Shika? Why is she so withdrawn? Maybe her family has some huge problems… Or it's something that could be resolved easily.

Kyoya-senpai clears his throat. "If you're wondering if Shika has some sort of family problem-"

"A-am not!" I stutter. How can this guy get inside my head?

"Don't lie!" Hikaru says.

Kaoru says, "Kyoya knows all."

"Shut up!" Kyoya snaps. "She does have a family issue. I've investigated. Her parents are the CEOs of the Tanaka Paper Company."

"Wait a second," I say. "You investigated?"

He looks at me. "I gather Intel on all the hosts and clients. In fact…" Kyoya-senpai reaches inside his briefcase and pulls out a file marked: Kasumi.

"Okay, okay, stop!" I laugh, pushing down his file.

He puts it back inside the case. " Anyway, they usually aren't home to see their daughter, and she obviously longs for their attention."

I cry, "That's terrible! We've got to help her!"

"**Kyaaa! That's it! Right there!"**

I hear a cackling, and the floor shakes. A section of the floor comes spiraling out of the ground. A girl with tan hair and a hair bow is pointing at me and laughing.

"**Kasumi, you're not very desirable, but,"**

"Hey!"

"She likes to interrupt," Kyoya says.

"**BUT, if you act like a hero, it increases your level of beauty! Keep up the act!"**

With a few more cackles, she presses a button, and the floor pushes down to its original shape.

"Um…" I turn to look at Haruhi. "Who was that?"

'Level of beauty'?

Haruhi smiles, tipping her head to the side. "That's Renge, our manager."

"That's our manager!? And I didn't meet her the whole time? Okay forget it. What will we do about Shika?" I groan.

Tamaki brushes me aside. "We should organize an event where Shika is the star, and make sure her parents come!"

"Good idea, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi tells him. Tamaki glows.

Kaoru waves his hand around. "Sure but what talent?"

Honey puts his cake down. "We should know lots about Shika, right Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya looks speechless for once. Your handy files aren't useful for everything, huh?

"She's an excellent artist," I venture.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki-senpai flings his fist in the air. He's pumped up since Haruhi said one thing to him. Man, he is crazy in love. "We'll have an art fair!"

"Now that the matter's resolved," Haruhi remarks, "Can I go home?"


	5. Shika the Shy (Part 2)

Kyoya-senpai grabs my shoulder. "Kasumi, can you bring me that tea tray?" The girls at his shoulder titter.

"Fine," I grumble. I run across the room.

While I'm running, Haruhi stumbles and drops her books all over the floor in front of me. Before I can stop, my toe catches on a textbook, and I fall.

I close my eyes, anticipating pain. Nothing happens, and I open them.

Mori-senpai caught me before my face mashed into the ground, apparently. He gingerly sets me on my feet.

How many times has he helped me now!? Can I not go one day without some incident?

I stammer, "Th-Thanks Mori-senpai."

He just grunts, but I swear I can catch a smile playing across his lips.

"Sorry," Haruhi sheepishly groans, lifting a novel off of the ground.

I grin. "It's fine. I shouldn't have been running in the club room anyway."

"Haruhi! Kasumi! Are you guys ok?!" Tamaki-senpai shrieks, barreling across the room. Like me, he slips on a book, falling flat on the floor.

Haruhi helps him up. "Are you okay, sempai?" She says as he frantically checks **her** for injuries. Tamaki needs to prioritize.

"I swear," Hikaru smirks, making his way across the room with Kaoru. "Books make great banana peels."

Haruhi is avoiding Hikaru's gaze. She probably stills feels guilty.

I cross my arms and scowl at Hikaru. "Yeah, it's funny until you slip on one."

Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi crouch on the floor, picking up the books.

"Did you people forget I still need a tea tray?"Kyoya growls.

I leave.

* * *

The next day, as I walk to club, I notice Kaoru shuffling to club as well. I walk next to him and tell him about Hikaru's confession to Haruhi.

"I know that! I'm his twin!"

"I know! I was just wondering if **you** love Haruhi. Do you?"

He pauses. "…Yes."

"Are you going to confess to her too?"

His face looks sad. "No… I don't think she likes me. I think she likes Tono."

"Tono?"

"You know, Tamaki."

Knew it!

* * *

Shika continues to visit me over the next two weeks, showing me more and more drawings.

I ask her if I can keep one, and she says yes.

The one I take is gorgeous, a shot of the sunset over palm trees.

As the days pass, I collect drawings. Shika says she doesn't care, and that she has plenty at home.

All of the drawings are stored away, until the day we organize the fair.

* * *

On the day of the art festival, host club is closed.

Tamaki-senpai is on the phone, talking to Shika's parents.

"What do you mean, you can't come? Your child needs you!"

They aren't coming? I freeze.

I picture myself in the corner as a child, desperately wanting to cry. I held strong, and I never did once.

Shika probably feels the same way. As if she's in a corner, all alone, feeling weaker as time passes by.

After the burglar murdered my parents and left me alone, I realized that I need to protect others. This way, I will prevent everyone from feeling the same way I did.

And I will not stand for this.

I leap out of my chair and stride across the room. I snatch the phone from Tamaki's hand.

"Why wouldn't you support your child!? She feels so alone, and neglected! You two are the worst parents ever! You practically abandon your child, and for the sake of what? A paper company? If you have a child, then you should be able to go out of your way to support her!"

I pause, holding back tears.

"You exist, and she should be able to see you! Shika deserves this!"

There is silence at the end of the line. Then it crackles. "We're coming in ten minutes." They hang up.

I hand the phone over to Tamaki-senpai victoriously. Then, I notice that everyone is staring at me.

"Jeez," The twins say simultaneously. "We won't screw with you anymore."

"You'd better not."

Honey bounds across the room. "Wow, Kasu-chan! You're so cool!" He grins, cake covering his mouth.

I look at Mori-senpai, and he nods. "Yeah."

A few minutes later, I depart to find Shika. When I reach her, I tell her, "I've got something to show you!"

Shika blurts, "What is it?!"

I smirk, beginning to drag her down the hall. "It's a surprise."

Outside the door, I put a blindfold on her.

"You can open the door, Shika!" I say dramatically.

I pull off the blindfold, and Shika gasps. Her enormous blue eyes overflowing with tears.

Her pictures are all over the walls, framed and laminated. The club members, the clients, and her parents are standing and admiring them. They turn and notice their daughter.

Shika runs across the room to hug them, and… trips on a book.

Her parents, laughing, gently pick her up. The family embraces.

Someone touches my arm, and I look behind me. It's Haruhi.

"It is our mission, as members of the elite Ouran host club, to make every girl happy."

* * *

Later, I can't hold in the pain any longer. I've been holding it in for eleven years.

_Seeing that family, together and happy, is killing me._

I burst through the hallways, and I find an empty closet. I curl up and sob.

"Mom...Dad... where are you?"

The closet door opens, and an arm slips around my trembling shoulders. I tense up.

It's Kaoru, "Kasumi, it's okay. You can cry." He awkwardly pushes my head into his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, I'm worn out, and he walks me home.

"Kyoya told us what happened to you. How you couldn't cry. It's fine now. You'll be alright."

When we reach my apartment, I unlock the door, say goodbye, and collapse on the floor.

_Am I not as strong as I thought? How could I fall apart?_


	6. Sunburn

"It's that time again!" The twins crow, racing into Music Room #3.

I put down my notes. "What time?" I ask curiously, stretching.

"We're going to the beach!"

I've never been to the beach before. It's nearly spring break, and I have to study for exams.

"We can't go now," Haruhi complains. "It's almost time for our exams!"

They stick out their tongues. "No fun! Fine, we'll go during break!"

Tamaki materializes from the shadows, after his usual sulk. "Wonderful! I was thinking, maybe this time, we don't have to bring the clients…?" His eyes glaze over as he imagines some perverted scenario.

Kyoya-senpai opens his notebook and rifles through it. "Considering that this is our first trip this year, we can leave the guests behind."

So we're actually going?

"Yes!" Tamaki screams, punching his fist in the air and dancing around. Sometimes I wonder why, of all places, I had to end up **here**.

Mori and Honey push into the room, clutching huge stacks of paper. "Kyo-chan, we collected the surveys!"

Surveys?

Kyoya picks up the stacks from an exhausted Mori and Honey. He throws them on the table. "These are surveys that asked our guests to write on a piece of paper which host they liked the most. Pretty simple."

I grab a huge handful of papers and sift through them. Out of that, I only find ten pieces of paper.

My heart sinks. Oh no…

After everyone's done, I look around. Suddenly, I notice that I have the smallest pile. _Darn it._

Mori's next to last, and I lock eyes with him across the room. He turns away and ruffles Honey-senpai's hair.

Whatever.

The exam is pretty hard, but I've studied nonstop. My only fear is that I didn't make first or second place, which is exactly what I need to stay here.

Chairman walks to the front of the room and clears his throat. "Th-the exam results are out…" He says meekly.

I push my chair back violently, and rush toward the main hall. I hear others running down the hall behind me, and Haruhi slogging behind with the twins. I slow to keep pace with them.

I shove my way through the crowd surrounding the postings and stare at the bulletin board. I am in first place!

Haruhi is in second place. Thank god, we're both secure in our spots.

Weird, I would assume that she's smarter than me.

Haruhi pulls on my arm, and I look down at her. "Good job, Kasumi."

"Same to you, Haruhi." I guess she isn't the type to have a grades complex.

I finally won at something.

The waves crash against the rocks, and the sun beats down on my shoulders. Damn it, I forgot to bring sunscreen. I look down, shielding my eyes from the light.

I'm wearing a plain blue speedo shirt and some female swimming trunks. I didn't even know those existed, but they were on clearance at the swim shop.

Haruhi's inside the women's room, choosing a swimsuit to wear. The twins immediately harassed her when we came to the beach.

"We want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" They chanted as they dragged her to the changing room.

Haruhi steps out shyly, sporting a pink swimsuit with ruffles on the chest.

Tamaki charges over, shouting, "Ha-ru-hi!" He stares at her, with a joyful look on his face. "So cute," He mutters.

"Kasumi." The twins clamp their hands on my shoulders. "Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?"

I look at them blankly. "I am, see? It was on sale."

They peer at me disgustedly. "These girls are hopeless."

"What exactly are we doing today?" Honey-senpai calls excitedly.

Hikaru shouts, "Playing in the water!"

I size up both of them. "You're on." We run into the waves, splashing each other as we go.

Kaoru splashes Hikaru, Hikaru splashes me, and I kick water into Kaoru's face.

"Ow!" Kaoru whines, frantically wiping his eyes. "Kasumi, you're mean!"

"Ha ha ha!" I grin.

The sun is beginning to set, and I hear a shriek. "Don't you dare touch Haru-chan!"

I look to the top of a cliff and notice two tiny figures near the edge. Running out of the water, I sprint to the rock.

Haruhi and Honey-senpai are being pushed to the back by three threatening boys.

"Looks like you two want to have FUN," One jeers, grabbing Haruhi's arm.

I yell, "**What** do you think you're doing?!" I fold my hand into a fist and punch the back of his head.

He roars and stumbles, bringing his hand up to smack me. "Little boy? You again! Thought I taught you a LESSON!"

What the hell? I've never seen this guy before!

I pull my hands up as defense. I sweep his legs out from under him.

Eyes widening, he falls off the cliff, plunging into the water. The other men angrily turn to me, and I hurl myself over the side.

As I near the water, I pull myself into a diving position. The waves seem to rush up at me, and I hit the water. _It feels like concrete._

I open my eyes under water and recoil, salt stinging them. I swim up to the surface, gasping. As I remove hair from my face, I hear a shout.

"Kasumi! Are you okay?" Tamaki yells.

"Yes!" I scream. All of a sudden, I am yanked under water. Thrashing, I turn to see the boy I knocked off of the cliff.

I writhe, and manage to pull my ankle from his grasp. Using all of my strength, I swim to the shore. I fall on the sand, panting.

Someone grabs me by my wrists and yanks me off the ground. My eyes snap open, alarmed. It's another one of the boys. I lash out, hitting his nose. He drops me, and I hear the hosts rushing over.

"Kasumi!" To my surprise, it's Mori bellowing.

I haul myself up, trying to smile. "I'm fine."

Kyoya-senpai grits his teeth. "Those are the bastards who came here last year. I'm calling security."

The twins grab me. "You idiot! Honey-sempai knows karate!"

Are you kidding? So all that was for nothing? I crouch on the ground dejectedly.

Kaoru offers a hand and lifts me up.

I stare at my body in the mirror. How is it I can be so flat? My hips are nearly nonexistent. I always feel self-conscious around my clients.

I put on a t-shirt and pants. Before I let down the pants, I notice bruises covering my ankle. There's also light sunburn all over my back. It'll be my little secret.

When I walk into the dining room, I notice Haruhi sitting next to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, some ootoro just for you! Say aah, Daddy will feed it to you."

"Tamaki-senpai, thanks, but I can eat it myself."

I sit down next to Honey-senpai and grab some tuna. "Did I worry you guys?"

Hikaru drops his fork. "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"The apology came easier to you than Haruhi last year." Kaoru says.

He tells me about the same guys last year, and how they attacked her.

"Kasumi," Kyoya-senpai says. "How did **you **manage better with the men than Haruhi?"

I put my finger to my chin. "Well… I took the free swimming and self defense classes at the local gym."

Hikaru and Kaoru look at Haruhi teasingly. "So you're too lazy to take these, eh?"

"I had to study." Haruhi explains.

Tamaki yelps, "It's ok, Haruhi. More tuna?"

"Will you stop with the ootoro?"

_This is how I want this club to stay._


	7. Lobelia

Today, I'm hosting with Honey and Mori-senpai.

"Hi, Honey!" An eager girl with rosy cheeks squeals.

He looks up from the table, tossing his blonde hair back. "Hello girls! Today we have cupcakes."

A timid-looking girl walks up to Mori. "Hello, Mori-sempai."

"Mm," Mori mumbles.

I wonder if Mori talks in class, or if he just says "Mm" when the teacher calls on him. I stifle a giggle.

She turns to me and asks, "You're… Kasumi, right?"

I blink. "Yes."

"Oh." She turns back to Mori, blatantly ignoring me. I'm still not that popular, I guess.

Mori speaks. "Kasumi is the one that helped Haruhi and Mitsukuni at the beach last week."

The girl glances at me again, with vague interest in her eyes. "Maybe we can talk."

Within ten minutes, she's one of my customers.

"Kasumi, I can't BELIEVE that I wasn't your client before." I work well when I'm desperate.

Across the room, the twins are playing out one of their usual sagas.

"And then Kaoru said…" Hikaru snorts.

Kaoru whines, " Hikaru, why'd you tell them that story! You're embarrassing me."

Hikaru's topaz eyes soften, and he pulls Kaoru into his arms. "Nothing about you is embarrassing."

Haruhi is calmly hosting the girls as usual, with an easy, natural smile. How I envy her.

"Tamaki, may I sit with you?" A girl inquires.

He purrs, "As long as you need to, my Princess." He strokes her chin. The girls waiting in line- yes, he has a line- coo with delight.

Kyoya is standing in the middle of the room with a crowd of women around him. Like normal, he is advertising our latest merchandise.

After the clients trickle out, we all sit on the couch and begin to share stories.

Kaoru turns to me. "Kasumi, did you know how Haruhi discovered that Honey-senpai knew karate?"

For an hour, we talk about the previous escapades of the host club. They tell me the story of the jungle park, Ritsu Kasanoda, and the Ouran Fair.

"Then, Haruhi went after Tamaki, in the carriage, and got him away from Éclair." Hikaru says. Haruhi looks away from Tamaki, blushing.

Tamaki-senpai blurts, "We forgot a story. The tale of the-"

"Zuka Club!" Three girls cry, striding into the room.

"Um, are you clients?" I say, standing up. "Club is closed right now…"

The tallest one impatiently lifts her hand, dismissing me. "We don't have time for your barbaric club. We've come to rescue you, young maiden!"

Haruhi stutters, "H-huh?"

I notice that they're wearing Lobelia uniforms. Could it be that they noticed…?

"I'm Beni Bara!" The tall one with short brown hair declares.

The shortest girl adds, "I'm Hinagiku!"

The girl with curly hair reveals, "I'm Suzurun!"

Haruhi states, "I told you guys that I didn't want to go with you."

"Nonsense," Beni Bara announces. "You shouldn't have to hide your gender here."

Tamaki-senpai looks enraged. Brushing aside the twins, he answers. "When Haruhi has paid off her debt, she can come out as a girl."

Hinagiku snorts. "Fool! Do you have any idea how disgraceful that would be?"

I picture telling clients that I am a girl, and recoil at the thought. Tamaki-senpai looks shocked at this statement, and disappears into his corner of woe.

Kyoya walks over to the Zuka Club, smiling faintly. "I believe that Haruhi wants Ouran for the programs. Therefore, it would be unethical to make her leave.

"Very well," Beni Bara roars. "We'll be back for you, Maiden!"

Is she saying that Haruhi is the only "maiden" here? Oh the injustice, Beni Bara definitely is. This is both wonderful and incredibly offensive.

"Wait!" I yell. "Haruhi isn't the only girl here!" I put a hand on my hip as a subtle clue.

Beni Bara looks triumphant. "I knew that tiny blonde boy was a girl!"

Is this woman that STUPID!?

"Not him, someone **else**."

She rubs her chin. "Stop playing games. I can see no other girl."

"…!" I am going to go insane.

I sigh. "It's me." The twins guffaw, rocking the couch back and forth.

Beni Bara's face turns bright red, and she shouts, "Two girls in this wretched place. How corrupt is this club?" The Zuka Club abruptly grabs Haruhi and I by the scruff of our necks and begin to drag us down the hall.

Kyoya-senpai says, "Stop or I'll call security."

The Zuka Club freezes, setting us down. Haruhi complains, "Ouch!"

"Don't worry, Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai screams, rushing to her aid. I get up and dust myself off.

I address the club. "It'd be best if you left."

They hang their heads and obey. Before leaving, they yell, "We'll be back!"

Honey-senpai announces, "We'll press the emergency button!"

The Zuka Club sprints out the door.

"Kasumi," Kyoya remarks. "Why would you tell them you're a girl?"

"My femininity was challenged," I bluster.

The twins tease, "Femininity? You have femininity?"

Here we go.


	8. The Glue of a Family Holds Together

**Author's Note: There was a week's delay in this chapter... I was planning a special chapter for next week! These past two chapters haven't been that great, sorry. Spoiler Alert: Next chapter will be a favorite for all Kyoya fans.**

* * *

I look at the scale on the floor, noticing that it's the same as all common ones.

"Go ahead and step on!" A cheerful nurse says, waving me forward.

"A drink, Mr. Sato?" Another nurse offers juice.

I reject the juice. "Uh, no thanks."

I get on the scale and it reads: 54 kg. (120 lbs.)

"Uh oh…" the nurse says worriedly.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing yet," She sighs.

Okay then. I'm at the physical exams, which were supposed to start earlier this year. It's been arranged for Haruhi and me to go to the special boy's clinic for our chest measurements.

The nurse takes my height and gasps. "Wow, 170 centimeters (5'7). You are going to be a tall boy. You need to eat a lot more though. You're way too light."

This is borderline creepy. And, 170 centimeters?! Am I even a girl anymore? It's like taking on the role of a boy has caused me to grow like one (4 inches in a year). I thought I was catching up to the twins…

Speaking of the twins… Hikaru and Kaoru walk over to me with questioning eyes. They take my arm and drag me away from the nurses.

I snap, "What is it?"

They look at each other meaningfully. "Kasumi, we were just wondering," Kaoru starts.

Hikaru continues. "How both Haruhi and you can tell us apart."

I blink. "Well, your voices are different. That's pretty much all I use. Haruhi judges your personalities or something."

"Ah, so Haruhi's better than you…"

"I'm not good at judging stuff like that!"

After chest measurements, I shuffle back to class dejectedly. Why is it I've gotten taller, but my chest hasn't changed since I was twelve?

* * *

During club, a hysterical man bursts into the room. "My daughter hates meeeeeeee!"

"Yabu!" Tamaki shouts, and races to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I went to see my daughter again, but she refused to talk to me! For the past year, I've been trying to get her to forgive me. But she WON'T!" The greasy doctor collapses on the ground, soaking his lab coat with tears.

I reach down and touch his arm. "Sir, I'm sure it'll be okay."

Honey-senpai contributes, "Have you been taking time off of work to see her?" His innocent brown eyes look rather shrewd.

Kyoya pulls off his glasses and polishes them. "Have you stopped letting people leave without pay?"

"No," Yabu sniffs.

"Duh!" The twins chorus. "You need to change for your daughter, fool!" They impatiently turn away, looking for a different source of entertainment.

Tamaki angrily gazes at them. "Stop being mean to Yabu!"

"You can't make us!"

As their fight continues, Haruhi helps Yabu up and says shyly, "I'm sure if you stop doing those things, then she'll gradually spend more time with you. Your wife and daughter left you because you weren't listening to them, right?"

He nods, wiping a tear from his eye.

I look up at the pink marble ceiling as Haruhi gives him advice. Why is everything in this school pink? "If you stop these actions, then your wife and daughter will be sure to notice and come back to you."

"Really?" He says, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes!" Haruhi murmurs exasperatedly. He pushes a hand on the window, standing up.

"Then I have one favor to ask." He declares, his voice and confidence increasing as he speaks. "Can you guys come with me to see my daughter?"

* * *

It's a Saturday when we meet to help Yabu; but I'm fairly sure a century will pass unless those guys stop cooing over Haruhi.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki shouts, his face completely red. You can practically see a puppy tail attached to him. "You're wearing a dress?"

Haruhi sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. "My dad said that I had to look nice when I went out." She apathetically pulls at the purple, ruffled fabric.

"GO Haruhi's dad!" Kaoru says. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins embrace Haruhi. She halfheartedly struggles.

I stand on the sidelines with Mori and Kyoya.

"They're rather stupid, aren't they?" Kyoya asks. I nod in agreement.

A voice breaks the group apart. "Sorry I'm late!" Yabu yells. He's dragging along a disdainful teenager with long black hair.

He sits on a bench with her, and she scoots away from him.

Honey starts to badger the girl. "Why don't you like being with your daddy?"

"He's worried about you," Tamaki-senpai says.

"You should forgive the fool-"

"And move back in with him!"

"He's really missed you…"

"I miss you, Honey!"

"Why won't you answer us?"

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?"

The club members talk more and more, and the girl's face turns bright pink. "Okay!" She screams. Pedestrians turn and look at our group.

"Okay," She whispers. The girl relaxes and offers her father her arm.

"Chiyoko…" He says.

"Dad, I've always loved you, but you've been irresponsible. It doesn't feel safe to live with you, when we have no money. If you change your ways, I'll return."

His eyes fill with tears, and they embrace. "Anything, sweetheart."

They walk away, waving to us.

"Guys," I say as they leave. "That could've been handled more delicately."

"I agree," Kaoru says nonchalantly, slipping his hand into mine. I look up at him, startled. Kaoru doesn't seem to notice.

Mori looks at us with a blank expression, and I feel like screaming. To make it look normal, I slip my hand into Honey-senpai's. Whew.

I breathe in the pure air, and look up into the sunset sky as wind ruffles my hair. Today was definitely not one of their cleverest plots.


End file.
